


Rigel

by breepers_creepers



Series: Asterism [10]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Lodestar AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breepers_creepers/pseuds/breepers_creepers
Summary: Danny gets in his first ghost fight.
Series: Asterism [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586794
Kudos: 26





	Rigel

Danny had fallen silent the moment he saw Jazz approach. His discomfort seemed to alert Sam and Tucker to the situation, and they stopped talking.

All three watched as Jazz welcomed herself to their table - long ago declared by the A-List to be the 'losers table' - and placed a full binder in front of them. Danny recognized it as one of her project binders. He forced himself not to groan. Jazz seemed to have decided to take on Sam and Tucker, to help them through the grieving process.

Jazz had just opened her mouth to begin her speech, when the door to the kitchen was blown off it's hinges.

It landed in the center of the room with a thud. Everyone in the cafeteria stared silently, shocked at the sudden intrusion. After a moment, people began to quietly, gingerly leave their seats. A few had managed to reach the hallway before the culprit burst into the room.

A large green woman in an apron and a hairnet hovered just past the doorway. She scowled and scanned the room. Danny remembered that she could see him just moments before her eyes landed on him.

He froze in horror.

The lady's eyes narrowed angrily, and she floated forward.

Danny realized that, if she continued, she'd reach Sam, Tucker and Jazz before getting to him. He couldn't let that happen, couldn't let them be in danger. Danny phased through the table and flew forward to meet her, blocking her path from his friends.

She stopped, eyeing him oddly. After a moment of awkward silence, she loudly announced, "Who changed the menu?"

A few people stuttered, but no one was able to give a coherent answer.

The lady stared at Danny, implying the question was directed at him, anyway. Still hoping to get by undetected by the living, Danny quietly replied, "The school board had to. No one is willing to continue shipments of new food into a ghost infected town. The people are too scared. The school is using whatever food they have left."

The lady didn't seem to care for his answer. Her hair spiked up around her head, flames igniting around her. "That menu has been the same for _fifty years!"_

The students still in the cafeteria screamed, and those closest to the door ran for it. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz, however, were trapped between the ghosts and the wall. They huddled together, Jazz shoving the younger two behind her.

Danny saw all of this, and began to panic. Somewhere deep inside, he knew that the lady ghost wasn't going to calm down, and as far as Danny knew, no one could chase her off. He knew that his parents had been going around town, fighting ghosts who got too violent, but even if they knew what was going on, they wouldn't get to the school in time.

Food from the kitchen began to float into the cafeteria, surrounding the angry woman like projectile weapons.

Danny made his decision, and punched her in the face.

The woman reared back, not in injury, but in surprise. She blinked.

Danny floated back a bit, wary of her reaction. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jazz discretely ushering his friends toward the hallway. Danny was relieved that they would be out of the way, but now the lady's attention was fully on him, and he had no clue what to do.

Finally, the woman rushed towards him, backing him into the wall. "How dare you!"

Danny slipped through an opening and phased through the floor. He found himself in the basement of the school. It was cold and empty, devoid of any furniture except for a pile of desks in the corner and a few half-empty boxes of canned food. He hid under one of the desks right as the ghost followed him through the floor.

"Where are you?" she hissed.

Danny hoped the glowing of his eyes wouldn't give him away. He hadn't learned how to turn invisible on command yet. He was incredibly thankful that he didn't need to breathe anymore.

The ghost eyed the room suspiciously. She spun slowly, looking in every corner, but from her place in the air she couldn't see below the desks. After a handful of tense minutes, she shook her head angrily and left.

Danny waited a few minutes more before leaving his hiding place. He hesitantly phased through the ceiling into the empty cafeteria. He wandered the school, looking for either the ghost or other students. He found neither. Sighing, Danny floated out of the school and headed to Sam's house. Hopefully he'd find Tucker there, too.

**Author's Note:**

> In which Danny hides more than he fights. Wimp


End file.
